A Time to Find Out the Truth
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: They had one clue. The "G" logo. Now all Cyd and Shelby had to do was figure out who the person in the suit was. The answer to the girls' question might be closer than they think, but what they discover in the end is not at all what they expected.


**Hey everyone! This is my first Best Friends Whenever story and I'm super excited to share it with all of you! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

 **A Time to Find Out the Truth**

* * *

"It was totally awesome to go into the 70s, but it was totally not awesome to end up in that scary lab again." Cyd commented as she and her best friend, Shelby, walked up to the RV.

"But we finally found something that could help us figure out who that person in the suit is!" Shelby pointed out. "If we find out who it is, maybe we can track them down and convince them to not trap us in a lab and start experimenting on us."

"And how do we know that will work? How do we know we'll even find out the identity of this person?" Cyd asked.

Shelby shrugged. "We don't, but we won't know unless we try!"

"Yeah, you're right. At least we're out of the house for a while. Your brothers were building a statue of me made out of hot dogs. I was both disgusted by it and hungry for hot dogs." Cyd stated.

Shelby rolled her eyes before she knocked on the door of the RV. "Barry! Naldo! It's us, Cyd and Shelby!"

"Huh. They must not be in there." Cyd said after receiving no response from either of the boys.

"But the door's unlocked." Shelby replied. She proceeded to open the door and walk into the RV. "Ha! We're in!" She grinned triumphantly.

Cyd walked in. "Shelby, I don't think this is a good idea. What if we get caught?"

Shelby waved her hand dismissively. "Please! It's Barry and Naldo! What are they going to do? Shoot us with a laser gun?"

"Yes," Cyd replied. "Because that's what they have!" She pointed to a laser gun sitting on the other side of the RV among other inventions.

"I'm not worried. Barry won't be mad. He has no emotions anyways." Shelby said. She continued to walk around the lab, looking at everything.

"Shelby, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Cyd raised her eyebrow. "Really? Because it looks like you're snooping."

Shelby looked up from a pile of papers she was shuffling through. "No, I'm not!" She quickly denied.

Cyd looked unconvinced. "Come on, Shelby, what are you really doing?"

Shelby sighed. "Fine! I'm looking to see if there's anything in here that will help us get closer to finding out who that person in the suit is."

"And you'd think Barry would have something in his lab that will give us the identity of that person?" Cyd asked.

"Yes," Shelby replied. "That's why I'm snooping!" She continued looking through all of Barry's stuff.

"Shelby, please stop!" Cyd exclaimed, grabbing her friend's arm and attempting to drag her out of the RV. "I don't want to get caught and this is ridiculous! Barry has nothing in here! Let's just get out of here and go eat something! I'm starving!"

Shelby groaned. "Fine! We'll go to the hot dog stand down the street."

Cyd grinned. "Yes! I hear they have a new condiment called chipotle mayo that I so want to try out!"

Shelby watched as her friend skipped out of Barry's lab. She was just about to follow her when she stopped and turned around to see Barry's laptop was open. On the screen was a white background with the "G" logo that her and Cyd had seen on the person's suit in the future lab they had time-traveled to.

Shelby's eyes widened. "Cyd!"

Cyd came running back into the RV after hearing her friend's scream. "Shelby! What happened? Did you get attacked by a bear?"

"No! Look!" Shelby pointed to the laptop.

"Wow!" Cyd exclaimed. "That is a really nice laptop! I wish I had one like that!"

"No! Cyd! Look at the screen!"

Cyd got a closer look at the laptop. Her eyes widened just like Shelby's when she realized the logo was on there.

"Do you know what this means?!" Shelby yelled.

"Yeah!" Cyd replied. "What does this mean again?"

Shelby sighed. "This means this is exactly what I feared would happen! The person in the suit in the future lab is–"

"Barry!" Cyd exclaimed, seeing the scientist enter the lab with Naldo right behind him.

"Hey girls." He greeted. "What are you doing in my lab?"

"Uh . . . what are you doing in your lab?" Cyd asked.

"Naldo and I came in here from the hot-tub. We're going to test out my new laser gun." Barry stated. "And now I will ask again, what are you two doing in here?"

"Uh . . . Shelby . . . was . . ." Cyd began, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Attacked by a bear!" Shelby blurted out.

"You're obviously lying." Barry replied. "Bears don't come around here and even if they did, they would only attack unless provoked."

"Yes!" Shelby exclaimed. "And that's exactly what happened! I provoked a bear and it attacked me!"

Cyd looked at Barry. "You're not buying any of this, are you?"

Barry shook his head. "Not at all. Now what is the real reason you're in my lab?"

Shelby sighed. "Fine. The real reason is because we saw the logo on your laptop."

"Oh, you mean this logo?" Barry asked, holding up a tablet which had the "G" logo on it. "And this logo?" Barry pointed to his shirt, which had the same logo printed on the front.

"Yes," Shelby replied, laughing nervously. "That logo!"

"What's so important about this logo?" Naldo asked, finally joining in the conversation after silently watching his three friends talk to each other.

Shelby looked at Cyd. "Should we tell them?"

Cyd nodded. "I think we should. They are going to find out sometime anyways."

Shelby started to explain. "You see, when Cyd and I time-travel, we sometimes find ourselves traveling to this lab in the future, strapped down on these tables."

Cyd continued. "And then this person in this suit walks in. We usually time-travel out of there before anything else happens, but this time we got a glimpse at something that could help us figure out who the person in the suit is."

"There was a logo on their suit exactly like this one." Shelby stated, pointing to the laptop's screen.

Barry and Naldo stared at Shelby and Cyd as they explained their story. They remained silent.

"Great!" Shelby exclaimed. "They don't believe us!"

"You don't believe us, do you?" Cyd asked.

"I actually do believe you two." Barry said. "And because I believe you two, so does Naldo."

"Wait a minute, don't I get to talk–" Naldo began, but was cut off by Barry.

"Anyways," Barry continued. "You two went into my lab and went through my stuff to see if you could find this logo that you saw when you time-traveled because you think I'm the person in the suit."

"For the record, Shelby was the one who snooped! Not me! I was totally against it!" Cyd exclaimed.

"We're sorry, Barry. Cyd and I just really want to know who this person is." Shelby stated. "We didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

"That's quite alright, but you will have to pay a price for sneaking into my lab without my authorization." Barry replied.

"Aw, I was going to spend my ten dollars on a chipotle mayo hot dog!" Cyd exclaimed, disappointed.

"And I only have five dollars left! I spent my other five dollars on a candy bar!" Shelby said, holding up five dollars and a candy bar.

Cyd gasped. "Shelby! You had a candy bar and didn't tell me?! Even after I told you that I was starving! Give it to me!"

Shelby grinned sheepishly as she held up the candy bar. "Will you take a candy bar?" She asked.

"Are you insane?" Barry stated. "Do you know how much sugar are in those things?"

Naldo grinned. "I'll take the candy bar!"

Shelby nodded as she handed Naldo the candy bar. Cyd looked appalled.

"You give Naldo the candy bar, but not me?!" She yelled. "Your best friend who is starving?!"

"I'm sorry, Cyd! I caved under all the pressure and – Barry, what are you doing?!"

Barry was standing by the laser gun. "I'm testing out my new invention."

"No! Not on us! Hold me, Shelby!" Cyd exclaimed as she and Shelby hugged each other and flashed out of the lab.

Naldo gasped. "Where did they go?!"

"The most obvious answer to that question would be that they time-traveled. They'll be back pretty soon though. Silly girls. They actually thought I was going to use the laser gun on them." Barry responded.

"Wait, you aren't?" Naldo asked.

Barry shook his head. "Of course not! I was going to use it on your pet hamster!"

"Oh, that's a relief!" Naldo said. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

"Shelby! We're back in the scary lab!" Cyd yelled at her friend. She reached her hand out. "Let's get out of here!"

Shelby didn't grab Cyd's hand. She shook her head. "No! I'm tired of not knowing who the person in the suit is! We're staying and finding out!"

Cyd frowned. "Great, we're going to be experimented on and I never even got to have my hot dog."

Suddenly, the girls looked up to see the person in the suit standing above them.

"It's him!" Shelby exclaimed. "Or her! I have no idea who it is!"

"But we're about to find out . . ." Cyd said as the person in the suit began to take off their helmet.

Shelby's jaw dropped open. "Naldo?! Is that you?!"

The person, who turned out to be Naldo, nodded. "Hey girls!" He greeted cheerfully, a grin on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Cyd asked.

Naldo held his fist up in the air. "For revenge!" He then returned to his cheerful self. "And because I really like wearing these suits!"

"Revenge? What did we do to you?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, you girls didn't do anything to me."

Cyd and Shelby sighed in relief.

"It was Barry!"

The girls looked at each other confused. "Wait, what?!"

"Well, what did Barry do to you?" Shelby asked again.

Naldo looked upset. "He killed Professor Puffles!"

"Your pet hamster? How did that happen?" Cyd asked.

"Barry wasn't testing the laser gun on you two. He was testing it out on Professor Puffles. It was going fine until the gun malfunctioned and turned Puffles into hamster barbecue!"

"I'm sure he would've taste delicious with some hot sauce." Cyd replied.

Shelby gasped. "Cyd!"

"What? I'm still really hungry!"

"Anyways," Naldo continued. "After the 'accident', I decided to ruin Barry's life forever. I took away his dream of cracking time-travel by experimenting on you two and doing it myself."

"Wait, so Barry would've been the person in the suit if he hadn't fried Naldo's pet hamster!" Shelby realized.

"Where is Barry right now?" Cyd asked, looking at Naldo.

"He's in jail."

"What?!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Why is Barry in jail?" Shelby asked.

"For committing a crime, of course." Naldo replied. "Killing Professor Puffles!"

"I don't think killing a pet hamster is considered a crime." Cyd said. "And even if it was a crime, I don't think it's enough to put you in jail."

"Quiet! I am trying to get my revenge on Barry!" Naldo put his helmet back on and held up what looked like a drill. "Now it's time to experiment on you two and finally crack time-travel. Let's see how Barry likes this!" He then activated the drill and moved it closer to Cyd and Shelby.

"Ahh! Shelby, grab my hand! Get us out! Get us out!" Cyd yelled. She waited for a response from her friend, but she didn't receive one. "Shelby?! Shelby, are you there? Shelby!"

 _"_ _Cyd! Wake up!"_

* * *

Cyd opened her eyes to see Shelby standing over her. "Shelby? You're alive!" She jumped off the bed and hugged her best friend.

Shelby looked confused. "Cyd, what happened?"

"Something horrible!" Cyd replied. "Naldo is the person in the suit!"

"What?"

"Actually, it would've been Barry if he hadn't murdered Naldo's pet hamster with a laser gun."

"Cyd, what in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about who the person in the suit is! What else would I be talking about?"

"You must've dreamt it, Cyd." Shelby said. "We still have no idea who the person in the suit is. All we have for a clue is that logo, but that's not enough to give us the identity of the person."

"But it is! The logo is all over Barry's lab!" Cyd protested.

"Cyd, calm down." Shelby told her friend as she put her hands on Cyd's shoulders. "How about we go downstairs and have breakfast?"

At the mention of breakfast, Cyd had completely forgotten about what she was talking about. "Breakfast sounds good to me! Can we go over to that hot dog stand down the street and get some chipotle mayo hot dogs?"

Shelby nodded, smiling. "Sure, Cyd, whatever you want!"

"Sweet!" Cyd exclaimed as she headed down the stairs. Shelby shook her head as she followed her excitable, lovable best friend.

* * *

"For the last time Naldo, a bear did not attack you! That was a squirrel! Bears don't come around here!" Barry exclaimed as he and Naldo walked into the lab.

"Sorry, Barry, but it was an honest mistake. That squirrel was huge!" Naldo stated.

Barry shook his head as he pulled out a laptop and set it down on the table. "Now you're going to help me build another laser gun." He opened up the laptop to reveal the "G" logo on the screen.

"Okay, sorry for destroying the first one earlier." Naldo replied. "I thought it would give Professor Puffles superpowers!"

"Well, now you know it doesn't." Barry said. "Let's go back outside and carry the boxes full of laser gun parts back into the lab." He then walked away, leaving his best friend behind.

Naldo sighed, looking off into the distance. "One day, I'll be more than Barry's lab assistant or 'the guy in the hat'. One day . . . I'll do something brilliant!" He then looked over to the laptop sitting on the table, the "G" logo staring right back at him. He sighed again.

"Naldo!"

Naldo jumped at the sound of Barry calling his name. "Uh . . . coming, Barry!" He ran out of the lab, the laptop and "G" logo completely forgotten . . . for now.

* * *

 **What did you think? Reviews are appreciated! First Best Friends Whenever story! Woo-hoo! Anyways, thanks for reading! See ya next time in another story! :D**


End file.
